


Disingenuous

by EMOtional



Series: Cold as the North [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, jon and cersei are mention only, you win or you die playing the game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: If Sansa wants to be able to live in the Red Keep she will need all the allies she can get. Love is always the surest route to loyalty after all.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Cold as the North [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Disingenuous

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a lie. I'm so sorry for not posting anything sooner I swear this isn't what I wanted. but the good news is I'm officially graduating from college so that's cool. anyways lmk what y'all think!

They had made it to Kings landing almost three months ago. They were shown to their new chambers and given a welcome feast. Her wedding in the North had been a formality that her father had requested for her. The only one the King had allowed her in her marriage. They were married by the seven even though neither her nor her husband held to those gods. It mattered not to her or anyone else really. It was a way to boast how well the realm was doing to hold two royal weddings for just one couple. She thought it silly, but it seemed as though he actually smiled at her during the ceremony. As though he were actually glad to be married to her instead of having it to be a duty.

The spoke more now too. She discovered they both held a love for the old songs and stories of the heroes and princesses before them. It bonded them during their tour around the kingdom, kept them busy during the long journey. She even enjoyed their couplings now. Well maybe enjoyed is not the right word. Lady’s do not enjoy the marriage bed, but she no longer dreaded the thought. She was sure he must have felt the same. He has come to her bed at least once a week since they have returned. She could not forget the fact that the King expected an heir from them, even if she was just pregnant, by their first year of marriage. It was never in explicit terms, but that is what the realm needed. A look to their future.

She was exploring the Red Keep trying to hold every turn and where it led to memory. Usually she had a maid or a noble lady to accompany her till she felt her way around the Palace. She decided to try her luck and see if she had the place at least halfway memorized. She was being followed by one of the kings guard. He didn’t seem to care what she did as long as she kept herself out of trouble. They haven’t spoken to each other more than a handful of times. Each conversation growing smaller than the last. She decided she could at least discover more about him aside from the gossip that is spread amongst the palace. See if he is the loyal dog to the Lannister family.

“Ser Clegane, was it?” She said it clearly. Loud enough for him to hear her.

“I’m no Ser.” He spoke. She almost perked up at the response, but made sure not to actively respond to it.

“Funny. The last I heard you had to be a knight to join the King’s Guard.” She glance back to see a spooked face. He was not expecting her to bite back.

“Now tell me do you get to choose which of the royal family you protect or are you simply told?” She had made her way towards the library. She liked to stroll her finger along the spine before counting and seeing when she lost track. He didn’t offer her a response.

“Pity and here I thought I finally managed a speaking companion with.” The smell of the books was reminding her of Winterfell. It made her ache for the cold season, but she can’t think of those things right now. She has to stay focused on her goal. She cannot live in the Red Keep without creating friend and allies first.

“Tell me then if I were to ask for you; which would respond too? Ser or Hound?” He almost refuse to respond to that question.

“I’ve been here for so long and yet it is so hard to hear gossip when you’re always with the one they gossip about,” she turns her head to look at him when she says, “Don’t you agree?” He eyed her actually contemplating whether or not to respond. She could almost see a vein throb. Had she found a sensitive subject. 

“I don’t listen to those bloody cunts.” She let out a small gasp. Bringing a smile to her face.

“Ser. What language in front of your Princess.” He laughed at that.

“Nothing I wouldn’t say in front of a songbird.” He eyes her.

“Which is what you are.” He wasn’t wrong. Since she arrived she had been an echo to everyone around her. Maybe not so much her husband, but rather the rest of his family. She did not want to be the Fourth Stark killed by the Targaryen Family. But saying pretty little words that everyone wanted to hear her say until she had the love of everyone around her was her safest way of remaining alive. She can keep playing along until no one could dare oppose her.

“I suppose you must be right.” She stopped at around the fiftieth ream finding a nice enough spot in the middle of the library.

“It is my marriage that is supposed to save the realm correct. I guess there is only one way for me to act and it is that of the dutiful wife.” She started willing tears to reach her eyes. Not enough to fall, but almost. She fully turns to him them towards the center of the Library visible by most everyone in the room if they choose to look at them. It is easiest to be the center of attention and still not be noticed.

“Tell me, Ser. Are you loyal to the crown?” Or me was left in the air. He either knew what she was speaking of or he didn’t. It won’t be her fault if he was actually dim.

“Don’t worry little bird. I’ll always protect you.” The words came out harsh and meant to hurt her. So opposite to what he was actually saying. She composed herself then. Face impassive and unfeeling to anyone who looked at her. She would never give anyone the satisfaction of knowing what she truly felt. It was a hard trick to learn and he even looked shocked then. The fact that she wasn’t as affected at his words as he thought she was. She smiled up at this beast of a man who was unaware that the cold hearted bride of the Prince might have thought in her head. He stayed silent either not knowing or not caring how to continue on the conversation.

“Thank, Ser. This has been very educational.” She took in a cleansing breath before continuing.

“Why don’t you show me the way to where my husband usually is? I have something I need to discuss with him.” She did not wait for him exiting the library. Knowing he will catch soon enough. It was unusual. He was her most frequent guard. She had heard of Clegane before her marriage. Had known of his brother's horrendous deeds against the previous queen and her children. He didn’t seem to be like his brother though. He was a dog in need of a new master. One that could provide the attention that is desperately wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading leave a comment on who you want to see sansa interact with next.


End file.
